imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Serene Republic of China (I
Zånhe (Chinese: 上海), officially the Serene Republic of China (SRC; Chinese: 中華平安共和国; phin'in: Tsonro bin'ö Konroukuoh), is an oligarchic republic located in East Asia in Iron and Blood 4: Powerplay. It was originally played by Bowsling, but has now been transferred by Krzowwh. It is widely known in the Western World as Shanghai, stemming from the Gö (Mandarin) rendering of "上海", "Zånhe" being the Shanghainese rendering. It spans the majority of China, bounded by the Ottomans in the west, Siberia in the north, Japan to east, and Canton and Port Hadley to the south. History Founded in 1754 after the collapse of the Ming Empire, it remained independent throughout the turbulent 19th century and quickly expanded to encompass the majority of the old empire during the aftermath of the Peking Wars. Administrative Divisions Zånhe is divided into seven administrative regions, for cultural, historical, and political reasons. Each region is divided into provinces, which are subdivided into circuits, which are, in turn, subdivided into prefectures. Kånnö Kånnö (Chinese: 江南) or Kiangnan is the most populous of the Chinese regions and holds the capital and largest city of China, Zånhe. It is considered the economy-oriented region, due to its wealth and prominent trade along the Zankån River, the longest river in Asia. The capital city of Kånnö province is Nöcin (Chinese: 南京). Kånpoh Kånpoh (Chinese: 江北) or Kiangpei holds the cultural and philosophical centers of China and is home to great edifices such as the Long Fortress or the Old Palace of Peking. The capital city is Pohcin (Chinese: 北京). It is sometimes erroneously referred to as Peking, from the Middle Gö reading of the name of the capital, in a phenomenon not unlike that of Canton, which has likewise been used to refer to the city of Gwongdzau as well as the province. Sitsö Sitsö (Chinese: 四川) or Sichuan, located in the center of Mainland China, is named for its four rivers, taking prominence in the valleys and gorges these rivers carve. Sitsö is also home to numerous Buddhist and Taoist temples, which scatter the hilltops of Central Sitsö. As such, many tourists and pilgrims across the world travel to Sitsö, making the region famous on the international level. Its capital city is Zentou (Chinese: 成都). Monkou Monkou (Chinese:蒙古; Mongol: ᠮᠣᠩᠭ᠋ᠣᠯ, Mongɣol), known in Western countries as Mongolia, is the largest region of China, and it is divided into banners as well as provinces, a remnant from the nomadic culture of the Mongol people. Most of these banners are in the northern half of the state, and these communities preserve many cultural aspects that the Southern Monkou have long abandoned. Its administrative capital is Uliastai (Chinese: 烏里雅蘇臺; Mongol: ᠣᠯᠢᠶ? ᠰᠦᠲ? ᠢ) Xizan Xizan (Chinese: 西藏; Tibetan: བོད་) also known as Tibet is the highest elevated region in China, encompassing almost all of the Himalaya mountains. It is the religious center of China and its capital, Lhasa (Chinese: 拉薩; Tibetan: ལྷ་ས་), is the holiest city in Chinese Buddhism. Xincian Xincian (Chinese: 新疆) or Sinkiang is the westernmost region of China and also the most diverse. It is however the least populated and poorest region of all China. This is largely due to the Gobi Desert, which makes travel and communication a problem. However with the invention of the automobile and the airplane, Xincian has seen rapid growth in the 20th century, especially its capital Ürümci (Chinese: 烏魯木齊), which has become a metropolitan center. Tsonro Nöyang Tsonro Nöyang (Chinese: 中華南洋) or Chinese East Indies is the only non-Mainland region and consists of many islands, most of which are part of the Thabing Archipelago. It is referred to in the Western World as Oceania. Its capital is Chingse (Chinese: 青山), which is the only metropolitan city built out of stilt houses. Category:I&B4